Warlord (manhua)
Ocean Creative Company Limited (1999) | publisher_en = | publisher_other = nxb Trẻ (2007) | demographic = | magazine = | first = | last = | volumes = 300 issues | chapter_list = | related = | content = | subcat = | sort = Warlord | zh = Y }} Warlord (Chinese: 武神, Cantonese: Mou San, Mo Son, pinyin: Wǔ Shēn, lit. God of War) is the manhua comics written by Wan Yuet Lung, drawn by Tang Chi Fai. Plot In the year 7067AD, the earth experienced numerous battles, and because of these wars the world population was reduced to 500,000 people. Many cultural relics disappeared, the raw materials for making weapons has run out 1000 years after Baak Saunaam died and people only respect the strength of the Wargods to protect them. The Wargods are not only on Earth but on the Moon, Mars, and Saturn as well. During this time, the extremely talented are called Wargods. Wargods who lose to any other Wargod will be taken races, so those who aren't under the protection of Wargods, or can't request the favour of Wargods, put the hope in the book of legend written 5000 years ago. No one understands the words written in the book, they only know the spell of the book is . In spite of the lack of understanding, the writing's rumor is transmitted generation to generation . Because of knowing Mou Naam of the Fung tribe, the Wargod Ming Dou knows how to read the book, so the Wargod Saam-ngaan of the Three-Eyes tribe has been trying to kill Mou Naam. This is the start of the battle between the Good and Evil Wargods. This is a truth that even a deity can not change - no one can change, because the nature of life is this: that Good and Evil always coexist, and when a conflict is resolved, other conflicts appear. Characters The Earth Baak Royal Family *Title of wargods is .This title is also the name of Warlord's prequels, wikipedia:wikipedia:Sea Tiger I-II-III The warlord owns the Eastern and Western Sea. :; : The 270th Emperor of the Earth. :; : The official wife of Sau. :; : Formerly Mou Naam, the guardian of Fung tribe. The first son of Baak Sau. :; : The second son of Baak Sau. He is the son born by Syutfei. :; : The most powerful guardian of Baak Sau, and his younger cousin. His wargod title is . :; : The second elder brother of Baak Sau. His title is his name Titkyun. :; : The elder brother of Leui Ou, also a loyalist general of Baak family. His wargod title is . He is the warlord of Northern Sea. :; : The fourth elder brother of Sau. He betrayed the family and served under Pingyun Planet and later Blue Country. :; : A loyal wargod of Baak family. He is killed by Blue Country's assassins. :* : the 269th Emperor. He is the eldest brother of Baak Sau. He was killed by Sau to take his throne. :*'Mou-Naam's mother': She is the mother of both Mou-naam and Tin-kou. She is the official wife of Baak Jing, Sau raped her and she bore Mou-naam. :* :The lord of Baak family 5000 years ago, the first emperor. :* : He is the son of Baak Sau-naam, and his body is made to the ultimate weapon of Baak family. Unforeseenly, he is still alive. Fung tribe *A small tribe led by Ming Dou, master of Mou-naam and Tin-gou. :; : The master of Mou-naam and Tin-gou. Before his death, he gives all the rule for the tribe to his dear disciple, Mou-naam. Baak Moubin's Group :; : The father of Baak Sau, grandfather of Mou-naam. His former title is Hoifu. :; : The third son of Baak Moubin. His title is his name Ng Sai. :; : Formerly , the guardian of Fung tribe. He is actually the son of Baak Jing. His title is his former name Titmaa. *Later, Daai Dou, Laujing and Tinjeun join this group as Moubin's adopted-sons. United Nations :; : The fourth younger uncle of Baak Moubin. After the fight against his elder brother (Moubin's father), he retired the title wargod of Baak family and joined the United Nations. Now he is the wargod of United Nations. Jung-gik Faction *Title of wargods is Jung-gik. :; : The former wargod of Jung-gik Faction, master of Lausing, Tinjeun, Saam-ngaan and Hak-paau. :; : The current wargod of Jung-gik Faction, the eldest disciple of Sinjung. His name means meteor. :; : The second disciple of Sinjung. His title is his name Tinjeun. Mouleung Faction *Title of wargods is Mou-leung. :; : The wargod of Mou-leung Isle, he is the warlord of Southern Sea. Later he adopts Mou-naam and makes him his succeeder. :; : The official son of Daaihoi. He hatreds his blood father because he killed his mother. His title is . *Later, the title wargod of Mouleung is given to Mou-naam by Daaihoi. Three-Eyes Tribe :; :The third disciple of Sinjung. :; : The younger fellow disciple of wargod Saam-ngaan, now is the wargod of Three-Eyes tribe replacing Saam-ngaan. After Saam-ngaan's death, he succeeds his position. His title is his name Hakpaau. :; : The second lover of Mou-naam. She is also Hak-paau's crush. Yut Planet :; : The wargod of Yut Planet. His name means Galaxy. :; : The eldest disciple of the master of Ngan Ho. His name means hurricane. Later he is revealed as Saat A's second brother. Pingyun Planet :Four Wargods are the four emperors of Pingyuan Planet. Their titles following the retation are Dung-Fong (東方, Dong-Fang, The Eastern), Sai-Mun (西門, Xi-Men, West Gate), Naam-Tin (南天, Nan-Tian, South Heaven), Bak-Gik (北極, Bei-Ji, Northern Pole). :; & :They are the leaders of the invading plan to Earth. Later, Lit-che is killed by a powerful man named Saatga. Yau-man embodies the monster to become a huge monster, but Mou-naam uses his father's ultimate weapon to destroy him. :; :She is , the former wife of Hak-paau. :; :His elder brother is killed by Hak-paau while he traveled to Pingyuan Planet. Fo Planet :; : The first mutant entity injected the DNA of Earth-men by Saat A. Blue Country *In this planet, the greatest title is not Mousan but . :; : The lord of Blue Country, leader of the Heavenly Kings. :; : Younger brother of Saat-a. A heavenly king. :; : The lost son of Saat A. :; : The rumoured woman who is the most beautiful all over the universe ever. :; : The master of Baak Sa and Haak Sa, two of the seven kings. Saat A considers he is the one who has greater power than Saat A himself. ;Seven Heavenly Kings (七天王) Notes Series Prequels * Tiger Shark I (海虎I) http://www.tuku.cc/comic/2844 (about Sea Tiger, the forefather of Baak family) * Tiger Shark II (海虎Ⅱ) http://www.tuku.cc/comic/3014 * Tiger Shark III (海虎Ⅲ) http://www.tuku.cc/comic/3015 Warlord * Warlord (武神) http://www.tuku.cc/comic/2656 Sequels * Warlord: Aero (武神飞天) http://www.tuku.cc/comic/2710 * Warlord: Tiger Shark-Hell (武神海虎地狱) http://www.tuku.cc/comic/2676 * Warlord: Final (武神终极(Final)) http://www.tuku.cc/comic/4372 Sidestories * Warlord: Hope (武神外传-武神希望) http://www.tuku.cc/comic/2847 * Warlord: Gold (武神外传-武神GOLD) http://www.tuku.cc/comic/6201 * Warlord: Feisa (武神飞沙) http://www.tuku.cc/comic/3177 * Warlord: Baak Gonkwan (武神外传-白乾坤) http://www.tuku.cc/comic/2804 (about Baak Gonkwan, the 230th generation Sea Tiger wargod), The greatest Sea Tiger Wargod of Baak Royal Family * Heavenly Sword (武神外传-天王剑) http://www.tuku.cc/comic/2803 (about Baak Batin, the 250th generation of Sea Tiger wargod) * Tingwan Warlord (武神前传-灭世之战) http://www.tuku.cc/comic/2805 (about Baak Tingwan) * Warlord: 108 * Warlord: Phoenix * Hero & Samurai